Embedded Security Module (ESM) architectures require a non-volatile memory for protecting against manipulation and observation e.g. by storing keys for encryption and authentication, certificates, signatures, code (secure operating system and security applications), etc. External memories cannot fulfill the above requirements, especially with respect to replay attacks and chip individual encryption. Usually, certifiable high-end security products therefore implement embedded NVM (non-volatile memory) technologies, e.g. Flash, EEPROM, etc. The embedding of these embedded NVM technologies causes major changes to the underlying logic process and is consequently quite expensive.